What's up with Sunstreaker?
by Noctisis Rrhagia
Summary: What's up with Sunstreaker? A new mech has landed and Sunny is acting a bit weird.


**_Well before anyone starts, this is my first TF fic. We're going to say its AU just in case I screwed something up. This takes place after the end of the '07 movie. I know it's short but I was pushing this plot bunny out of my head hoping that when it leaves I could get back to work on Bella Who. No I have not forgotten about it but the writers block just won't move. Enjoy!!_**

Sideswipe sighed as he once again looked from his brother who was sulking in the rec room to the mechs gathered around the 'tv' watching some of the humans reality shows. "Come on bro, lets go join the fun!"

The yellow Lamborghini looked at his twin and simply said, "Frag off."

With a frown Sunstreaker then shook his head and went back to staring at the wall. Sides huffed and walked towards the other mechs. He was thinking back to when his brother used to be the quiet artist. Now he was just the quiet aft hole.

"Is he still upset because that new mech transcanned him? It couldn't have bothered him too much, he did change the color as he drove off." Ironhide said with a laugh.

"Something like that." he replied softly as he sat on the floor next to the large couch. Ratchet turned and looked at the twin and thoughts flashed through his cpu. This could all be from Sideswipe being injured in the last battle with the Decepticons, but he somehow doubted it. The medic had a feeling it all started yesterday and it wasn't just because some unknown mech scanned him.

*

**One Day Earlier**

"So when are you going to release him from your prison Hatchet?" Sunstreaker asked him as his brother grinned and waited with him for the answer.

"Sideswipe is fine for the most part, he wasn't injured badly. You two have come back worse from some of your prank attempts."

"That doesn't answer my question." Sunstreaker said with a bit more attitude.

"If your asking if he can go to greet the new arrival with you then the answer is no. Your brother will be staying here with me but will probably be out when you and Prime get back with whichever mech is coming." Ratchet turned around with a wrench in his hand. "Now get the frag out of my med bay!!"

"Run Sunny Run!!" Sideswipe yelled as his twin rushed out of the room. His grin faded as Ratchet turned towards him.

"Didn't I say that the next time you came in here I would weld you to the berth?" The Hatchet wore an evil smile as he moved closer to the red Lamborghini.

*

Sunstreaker was in his alt mode, rocking back and forth as he, Optimus, Ironhide and Bumblebee waited for the 'meteor' to fall.

"Primus I hope it's a Decepticon." Ironhide exclaimed as he whirled his cannons. "It's been too quiet lately."

"Yes it has, but I hope it stays that way." Optimus said as he continued to watch the sky, looking for anything that would suggest the unknown was coming in.

"I wouldn't exactly call what happened the other day to Sideswipe being quiet." Sunstreaker growled at the older mech.

"Chill Streaker." Bumblebee said from his newly fixed vocal processor. "That's not what he meant."

"All of you just stand down. We are not here to fight among ourselves, we are here to welcome whoever is making landfall." Optimus said as he suddenly changed his stance. "Here they come."

"I still hope I get to use my cannons." Ironhide huffed as he turned to stare at the bright red object that was quickly falling to the ground. The impact rattled the ground and Bumblebee changed into his bi-pedal form and aimed his cannons at the steaming hole in the ground. The Autobots stared and waited as the metal cooled and the shell turned from red to a gunmetal gray. By the dents in the shell one could see that this mech had sustained various injuries.

"Identify yourself! Autobot or Decepticon!" Ironhide growled as the figure slowly unfurled from his shell and stood. The dust from their landing was still swirling in the air and from what small glimpses they could see none to the Autobots present could identify the mech.

While Sunstreaker stayed in his alt mode for a unknown reason the others worked their way around the crater to encircle new arrival.

**My communications were disabled in space.** The mystery mech said in a low monotone voice in cybertronian. The dust swirled around the protoform as it moved out of the crater to stand in front of Sunstreaker who simply lay silent. To the others it almost looked as if he was in a trance. Prime quickly scanned the younger 'bot and even though he was no Ratchet he could tell that something was off about him.

No one moved as the two Cybertronian's looked at each other. Suddenly Sunstreaker flinched as he was scanned, then before he could fully transform an identical yellow Lamborghini sitting before him and before anyone could make a move the newly scanned car turned black then raced off into the night.

*

When the 'Welcome Wagon' got back to base after trying to track down the mysterious bot they had tried to figure out what had happened. They had noted that the alt mode of the mech did not display any Autobot or Decepticon symbol on it and it was assumed that the mech must have been a neutral. Someone of their race who refused to choice a side in the war for one of many reasons.

Now, the only questions was why were they here then and why did they run? And what was up with Sunstreaker?

*

**Two Weeks Later**

"Come on Sunny!!" Sides all but whined as he tried to pull his brother out of his out of their room. His brother growled at him but once he saw that Sides was serious he relented and walked behind his brother. After turning down a few halls of their new base they were quickly at the rec room. There were a few of the human soldiers that had helped them against the Decepticons the past few years. They all said hi to the red twin but when they saw the yellow brother behind him they looked away with a slightly frightened look in their eyes. Sideswipe couldn't held but find the fact that his brother terrified hardened soldiers. Suddenly his head flew forward and the sound of metal hitting metal could be heard. He looked back, knowing automatically who had hit him. "What is your problem Sunshine?"

His brother stared him with an evil but soft glint in his optics. Sides simply sighed theatrically and turned back to the room at large then the red twin walked over towards the energon dispenser. When grabbed two cubes he turned around to find his brother. After sighing again Sideswipe moved over to the table in the corner and set the drink down in front of his brother who seemed lost in his own thoughts. This had been happening more an more lately. Sides simply shock his head and went over to the couch and sat next to Bumblebee.

"So, where is Sam?" he asked once he had gotten comfortable and noticed the teen wasn't around. "He seems to attached to your side usually."

"He is out with Mikaela. They went out on a date." Bee said as he continued to watch the tv. "I didn't want to be a third wheel so Sam took his dad's car."

"Oh. I was kinda looking forward to embarrassing him some more tonight." Sides quickly grabbed the overly large remote from his friends hand and began surfing through the channels.

"You know, one of these days he's going to realize that you already know the answers to all of your questions and he's not going to answer you any more."

"Yeah, but after hearing about Ratchet's comment when he first met the human I can help but embarrass him. It's so much fun seeing how red I can make his face turn."

Bumblebee starting laughing as he thought back to last week when Sideswipe had managed to frustrate Sam so much that his face had almost turned as red as the Lamborghini. "You knew humans were sensitive about male and male relationships. You just had to ask him why they thought it was wrong. They don't understand what it means to only have two femmes to every thousand or so mechs."

"Actually there probably aren't even that many femmes out there now. Other then Arcee who knows how many others are still out there." The usually jovial mech was suddenly somber as he thought back to the massacring of Femmes and Sparklings early on in the war. No one was safe from Megatrons lust for power. Some had tried to remain neutral in the conflict and they were destroyed with all femmes and offspring. No one had been safe.

"Don't talk that way Sideswipe. We didn't even know you two had been alive. Who knows how many others are out there? For all we know the Femme Corp could be on there way here right now." Bumblebee tried to cheer the other mech up but knew it was a fruitless gesture, they had already had this conversation many times in the past week or two. "Elita or Chormia could walk into the base any minute now."

"Sure. I beat thats going to happen without us knowing. Considering not only is Ratchet paying attention to anything close in space but the entire United States Army is?" Sides suddenly laughed. "Even if they could get into earth's atmosphere without us knowing we would know the second Optimus and Ironhide knew. We would be hearing their overloads for the next two days. I don't know about you but I can just imagine how many times one of us would walk in on them in a compromising position if you know what I mean."

"Oh Primus. Don't let Sam hear you say that." Bumblebee said as a laugh escaped him unchecked. "He looks up to Optimus like another father figure. If he even thought about that I think he would glitch out like Prowl does when he watches human reality shows."

"Don't remind me." Sides laughed as recalled the incident. They had been watching Solitary 2.0 when Prowl had walked in and after just five minutes he had hit the floor when his logic center had gone out.

Soon the two bots were laughing so hard that their fans had kicked on to cool their systems down. They spent the next few minutes exchanging stories and laughing before Ironhide entered the room and looked back towards the corner. "Sideswipe? What is your brother doing?"

Sides had stood so quickly that he overbalanced himself and had to catch himself on the edge of the couch. When he glimpsed his brother he was glad that he was holding on to something. Before him was a sight that he didn't think he would ever see again. His brother was sitting in a corner, a sketch pad in his hand and a charcoal pencil in the other. He didn't know that his brother had held onto his supplies all these years let alone that he would ever again use them.

When Ironhide saw the look of shock on the red Lamborghini's face he moved to check on the artist and Sideswipe was able to catch him before he moved too close. "No. Let him be. He doesn't like people looking at his unfinished works. It used to piss off his clients something fierce." Sideswipe noticed that Ironhide had stopped and froze when he heard his words. It was then that he realized that either the other mechs on Earth either didn't know or forgot who his brother used to be.

Sides slowly walked to his brother's side and walked around so that he could see what his brother was so intently drawing. He couldn't believe that his brother was letting him get so close, usually he would be told to frag off or he'd get something thrown at him. His brother hadn't let down his guard this much since the war had begun.

Slowly he glanced over the black and white portrait his brother was drawing and then he just as slowly walked back towards the other two mechs that were in the room with him. "Sunny's back." he said softly as he continued to look at the absorbed mech.

"What do ya mean?" Ironhide asked as Optimus walked into the room and looked at what was going on.

"Sunny. He's at least a bit back to himself. I haven't seen him like this in what feels like forever, to use a human phrase." He slowly shock his head to look at his leader. "I know you used to have one of his paintings. You were one of the only mechs not offended when he kicked you out of his studio after you commissioned that painting for Elita One."

"I remember him well." Optimus said in a low tone as he watched the anti-social twin continue to tune them all out. "I was disappointed to see him years later so different. I almost thought he was a different mech. I was saddened that he had changed so much."

"What is he drawing?" Bumblebee asked as he looked between his friend and his mentor.

"I'm not sure but I think it might be that mech you guys ran into the other night. He's almost done."

Optimus walked over to where Sunstreaker sat and stared at the picture that the artist was putting the finishing touches on. He was amazed at the work that was before his eyes. Sunstreaker was an artist beyond compare and it had been long since he had seen one of his works. The masterpiece in front of him showcased the protoform with swirling dust around it. He stared for a moment longer then backed away.

"What are you glitch heads doing?" Ratchet all but yelled as he walked into the room, with everyone but Sunstreaker jumping.

"Watching Sunshine." Sideswipe said before he realized that his brother had finished. He felt something ping off of the side of his helm. He glanced over at his brother and watched as he smiled at him and calmly walked out of the room.

"The name is Sunstreaker, Sides." the yellow mech said as he drifted out of the room.

"What the hell just happened?" Sideswipe asked as he searched through the bond he had with his brother. He reeled back as he checked the link with his brother for the first time since his brother had gotten back from meeting the new arrival. The link was slightly muted but all he could feel from his brother was contentment. "What the Pit?"

Ratchet looked at Sides then back down the hall towards where Sunstreaker had walked. He stared back at the red twin then scanned him throughly, being sure to include his link with his brother. Suddenly he started to laugh.

"What is so funny?" Sides said to him as he watched the medic cackle like a human witch doctor. When he realized the medic wasn't going to calm down anytime soon he left the rec room and followed his brother.

Optimus turned and he and the other two bots waited patiently for their CMO to stop giggling like a little school girl. "So what was that all about?" Ironhide asked before anyone else could.

Ratchet snorted. "You should know what that is. I happened to both you and Optimus. Think about it for a minute. Sunstreaker hasn't been as terrifying, and he's similar to how he was before Megatron became an afthole. And we've gone two weeks without any pranks from Sideswipe. They've both calmed down considerably. And Sunstreaker is almost obsessed with this new mech. And remember, they are two parts of the same spark. "

After a while Optimus smiled and waited for it to click with the rest of the Autobots.

"But, theres no way, twins can't bond." Ironhide said after a moment.

"No, it's not that they can't bond. It's just harder for them to realize what is going on. Once Sideswipe sees this mech he'll start acting the same as Sunstreaker."

"Won't that cause a problem? The two of them bonded to the same bot?" Bumblebee asked softly, as if not wanting to intrude.

"Not really. They already share everything they have and are." The CMO replied.

"Primus, I hope whoever they're bonded is has a strong will. Or those two will run over them." Ironhide said as he sat down on the couch.

"Most likely they'll be worse then the other two. With my luck this one will become the ringleader." With that Ratchet sighed and left for the med bay to count his supplies. H ehad a feeling he might need them.


End file.
